


一个回礼

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 愚人节的晚上莱昂纳多决定报复回去奇奇怪怪的特工AU
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 2





	一个回礼

艾吉奥在坐在吧台边，最靠外的位置，能注意到所有来人的同时还可以将整个小店尽收眼底。小酒吧里灯光昏暗，音乐掩盖不了嘈杂的人声，他能听到四周在谈论什么，大多数人在闲聊，左手边第三个位置的人在和电话里的女人调情。  
调情，这让他开始烦躁。如果不是这个突如其来的任务，他现在应该在家里（随便哪个房子）和他的后勤保障兼男朋友窝在一起看电影。  
他开始想念莱昂纳多毛茸茸的金发，虽然他可以随时和对方在通讯器里聊上几句，实际上他甚至能听见莱昂纳多细微的呼吸声。  
哦，现在他听起来像一只懒洋洋的大猫。  
艾吉奥咕哝了一句，换来通讯器那边一声低低的笑声，提醒他盯好目标。  
“我的目光从没离开过他。”他冲着空气又咕哝了一句，仿佛像一个单恋不得的痴情人。  
他的目标坐在角落里，看上去是个中年不得志的男人，衣衫凌乱，外套随手搭在椅子靠背上。他正试图用酒精麻痹自己。  
他看着目标喝下一杯酒，接着是第二杯第三杯，桌上开始凌乱地摆上空酒杯。他耐心地等着，直到那个胖男人摇摇晃晃地起身往洗手间走去。  
他还没喝到烂醉，至少知道洗手间在哪，但他也没清醒到记得把自己的外套拿走。  
尤其是在有人盯着他外套口袋里的东西的时候。  
艾吉奥再次确认了一下四周的状况，没有人盯着自己，没有蠢蠢欲动的打手，也没有在衣服下用枪指着自己的人。  
甚至连个警察都没。  
艾吉奥觉得有些不对劲，这个任务来得太简单了。一个把u盘扔进外套口袋然后自己去厕所的人不应该是他的任务目标。这算什么，刚进来的小菜鸟们不够用了吗。他想起来新来的男孩，他常在莱昂纳多身边打转。萨莱，他终于记起那个卷卷头的名字，应该让他来出这个外勤。  
他站起身，戴起卫衣的冒兜，接着悄无声息到像一条影子滑进人群。他在瞬间把自己的伪装成了一个准备一醉方休的酒鬼，在自己心仪却被捷足先登的位置前驻足了一会，然后无可奈何地离开。

“到手了。”他上下抛着那个塑料壳子，走出酒吧后他终于可以肆无忌惮的和莱昂纳多说话——调情。  
“能给我一个吻吗亲爱的。”  
“等你回来会有的。”  
通讯线路里保不准还有其他人在同频道，但他们从不在乎这个。他们的关系众人皆知，但没人对他们的办公室恋情提出异议，谁叫他们只打包出售呢。  
莱昂纳多传来下一个指示，一同发到手机上的是张地图，目的地离得不近不远，但在大晚上顶着佛罗伦萨的寒风骑机车总归是让人讨厌的。  
或者说他讨厌一个人顶着佛罗伦萨夜晚的寒风去执行一个莫名其妙的突发任务。  
艾吉奥带上头盔，气呼呼地踩下油门，他一定抱怨出声了，莱昂纳多的声音从通讯器里传来。  
“开心点艾吉奥。”  
“又不是你在跑来跑去。”

他在目的地门前停下机车，一家二十四小时的麦当劳，在黑夜里散发着暖光和油脂的香味。按照莱昂纳多的指示他应该把U盘交给一个有卷卷头的店员。  
卷卷头，又是卷卷头，他快要无差别讨厌卷卷头了。  
“我可以打包一份汉堡回来，你想吃薯条和派吗?”他推开麦当劳的大门，从停车到进门的几十秒里他甚至没有停下和莱昂纳多的闲聊。有人的地方不方便说话，他恨不得抓紧一切时间和机会同自己的男朋友多说上几句。降低自己的存在感是特工的自我修养，同时他也不想被当成一个自言自语的怪人。  
“可惜你有下一个要跑腿的地点。”  
“Cazzo.”这句话是冲着店员说的，他发誓自己听到了莱昂纳多的笑声。  
萨莱，那个小混蛋，他就是店员，是同自己交接的人。  
艾吉奥告诫自己不能表现出异样，他只能瞪着对方，然后要了一个双层吉士堡，把U盘夹在钱里递过去。  
“他会把东西放在纸袋里，”莱昂纳多的的声音里还带着毫不掩饰的笑意，“下一个目的地是三号安全屋。如果你饿了，可以再买一个新的。”  
他完全没了胃口，即使他清楚那些汉堡都是无辜的。他抓过萨莱递过来的纸袋，像一个脾气暴躁的顾客夺门而出。  
“告诉我他没在我们的线路里。”他把纸袋塞进外套和里衣之间，带上头盔，又一次气冲冲地踩着油门。  
“这次是秘密线路。”莱昂纳多永远知道怎么安抚自己男朋友的脾气。

“上一个是萨莱，这次是谁?”  
“密码是81385028。”莱昂纳多没有回答他的问题，只是公事公办似的报出一串数字。艾吉奥爱透了他这个时候的声线，平日里的莱昂纳多充满了活力，说话时也总是带着语气上扬的腔调。当他真正（或者故意）认真起来时，他会把自己的声线压低进沉稳禁欲的范围里。  
艾吉奥依次输入了密码，他小心地推门进去。这个安全屋只有一个房间，所有生活必须设施都被压缩到紧密。没有人在屋里，但空调开着，一般它只用来换气，但现在整个屋子的温度称得上舒适宜人。  
“我是来送饭吗，给一个幽灵还是什么？”  
“枕头下面有个钥匙。把纸袋留下就好。”  
“我这真怀疑你在差遣我跑腿。”  
艾吉奥弯下腰摸索，从枕头下面摸到一个金属质感的小东西。他把那个小金属片拿出来，莱昂纳多没骗他，确实有个钥匙藏在枕头和床单之间。  
“下一个地点在哪?”他掂量着那个小玩意，没什么特殊的。虽然他一直搞不懂莱昂纳多那些精巧的发明——它们让特工们的工作方便了很多——但这把钥匙看起来只是一把货真价实的钥匙。  
“玫瑰花开。”  
“难道你不能直接找葆拉吗。”  
莱昂纳多无辜的表示这次活动策划不是自己，他只是一个单纯的后勤人员，负责分发任务和技术支持。

葆拉不在，整个花店黑漆漆的。那把钥匙属于花店后门，他悄无声息地拉开沉重的铁门，闪身进了仓库。  
他在黑暗里准确地摸到触碰开关，灯光照亮了花店的仓库。他看到仓库里陈列着的乌黑枪械，在灯光照耀下泛着厚重的光。  
除了他熟悉的老朋友们，他还看到了一束玫瑰。他没法不去注意，那是一束巨大的玫瑰，在一堆漆黑的金属里分外显眼。  
“……这是真的玫瑰?”他试探着戳了戳还挂着水珠的花瓣。  
“是的，艾吉奥，把它们带回来。我在家里，你家。”  
“嘿，我就知道!你比我舒服多了!”  
他没法抱着一束玫瑰骑机车，于是他在寒风里给自己叫了辆优步，和亲爱的机车告别后他舒舒服服地缩进了温暖的汽车。  
莱昂纳多的声音听起来离得很远，他像是在摆弄陶瓷或是玻璃制品，叮叮当当的声音从远处飘来。  
“莱昂?”  
他试探着喊了一声，从后视镜里看到司机奇怪的眼神。他敲了敲耳朵假装自己在打电话。好吧，拿着这么一束玫瑰任谁都想多看两眼。  
莱昂纳多没有说话，他用一个拉长的气音作为回复。这是他忙于别的事的标志，这时候有一群艾吉奥围着他唱歌都拉不回他的注意力。  
好在路程不长，他很快就能到家看看自己男朋友到底在忙什么。以及这束玫瑰到底有什么意义，重要到需要自己在大晚上东跑西跑。

他终于站在了自己家门口，抱着一束巨大的玫瑰。他腾不开手，只能用脚尖踢了踢门。几乎就在下一秒，门开了，快到他怀疑莱昂纳多一直趴在窗口直到看见自己下车。  
“你要的玫瑰。”他把那束巨大鲜花的塞进男朋友怀里，接着把自己塞进家里舒适的沙发。  
“这到底有什么意义?”他瘫在沙发上，毫无形象地把鞋子蹬飞。  
“实际上，”莱昂纳多把花放到一边，接着走到艾吉奥身边。他弯下腰，藏着笑意的蓝眼睛对上对方气呼呼的褐色眼睛，  
“愚人节快乐。”  
“什么？”艾吉奥立刻弹了起来，现在他又像一只炸毛的大猫了，“今天是……Cazzo!”  
他拿起手机看日期，已经过了零点。四月一号，愚人节。  
“萨莱在一开始被派去偷u盘，但我想你更适合这个任务。”，金发碧眼的后勤人员凑上前给了特工一个浅吻，“看在玫瑰和去年愚人节的份上。”  
“什么?”他开始拽着莱昂纳多的衣袖不让对方抽身，顺带隔着布料摩挲他的腕骨。他们的嘴唇还贴在一起，这让任何质问都变得像调情。  
“去年的愚人节，你把我的帽子藏起来了一整天。”  
“我的错，”他任由莱昂纳多把舌头伸进来在自己上颚舔舐，他这让他说话十分含混，但他不打算就此闭嘴。  
“看在我还没有累到睡过去的份上，你想在这操我吗。”


End file.
